amiga
by Aoi JM
Summary: amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistire te besare/song-fic


¿Qué tal? Un fic que hice de rápido ojala lo disfruten

Gomen a los que esperan la continuación de "cambiemos los papeles" pero tengo un graaaan bloqueo aunq ya tengo la escena nejisaku (si gano neji) sin más besos

Comenten porfisssss

_**Sabes que estás invadiendo cada sentimiento que hay dentro de mí**_

_**Rogas despiadadamente cosas que mi mente no quiere decir**_

_**Y me asalta tu mirada sin piedad no me puedo defender**_

_**Me tendiste una emboscada una vez mas estoy rendido mírame**_

¿Será que de verdad no sabes?, naaa _tú siempre sabes_

-yo sé lo que sientes Sasuke-kun, ella te gusta-

-Saskura ¡no! No me gusta y no me gusta hablar de eso, para mí no….para mi no hay ninguna mujer-

-¡Mou! Ya verás Sasuke-kun hay una mujer hecha para ti-

_Tu_, me mordí la lengua para no decirlo

-pero has salido con muchas chicas por lo menos una te debió de haber gustado ¿no?-preguntaste batiendo las pestañas ¿tienes que hacer eso? Es demasiado…demasiado

-¿es cierto verdad Sasuke-kun?-ahora las bates más lento

-si, solo una-_ ¡Tsk! _Maldita sea _hable sin pensar de nuevo _

-¡lo sabia! ¿Fue Tayuya verdad?-

Ella me recordaba a ti su cabello no era rosa pero era lo más parecido que había, sus ojos no eran verdes pero también brillaban, su olor no era a cerezas pero la fresa estaba bien, te mire sospechosamente ¿Cómo supiste que fue ella?

-¿Cómo…?-

-¿Cómo lo sé?, yo leo la mirada- asentiste una y otra vez orgullosa de lo que sabes hacer

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?-

-que cuando salías con ella tenias un brillo diferente en los ojos, ¿Por qué no volviste a salir con ella?-

-me decía que no se sentía gusto con que tú fueras mi amiga y me dio a elegir entre ella y tú-

-entonces me elegiste a mí-

-no lo dude ni un segundo-

-entonces… ¡te importo!-gritaste emocionada

-Hmp- ya lo dedujiste y tienes razón

-¿Qué tanto te importo Sasuke-kun?-

-Hmp- que pretendes que te diga que me importas demasiado tanto que creo que el malsano, no nunca te lo diré

-¿Sasuke-kun?- ¡oh! Demonios ahora los ojos llorosos, esos ojos son mi perdición

-tu me importas…-ya no pienso claramente solo veo tus ojos

-¿Cuánto Sasuke-kun?-ahora también pestañeas

-demasiado…-susurre sin pensar

-¡aaaww!, Sasuke-kun tú también eres demasiado importante para mí-te me echaste encima y caímos al pasto tu encima mío con tu cara en mi cuello, te acomodaste mejor sobre mi pecho yo solo atine a pasar un brazo por tu pequeña cintura y otro usarlo como almohada así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que se me ocurrió algo

_**Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare**_

_**Amiga como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer, me enamore**_

-me dijiste sabes leer la mirada ¿Qué dice la mía ahora?-

-mmmm veamos-

Me senté y tú sobre mí con las piernas a mis costados tomaste mi cara entre tus delicadas manos y me acercaste a tu cara y me viste directamente a los ojos

-dice que estas feliz, muy feliz-

En eso acertaste estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado y ser tan listo como para hacer que estemos tan cerca sin que sospeches que te amo

-y hay otra cosa….pero es como si lo quisieras ocultar…- ladeaste tu rostro como si fueras a besarme

-Sakura…- susurre despacio estábamos tan cerca que solo bastaban unos cuantos milímetro para besarnos, aunque claro tú estabas concentrada en leer mis ojos

-mmm…. ¿que pasa Sasuke-kun?-

Tan ingenua que eres no te das cuenta de lo que me provocas al darme de tu aliento, si así huele ¿Cómo sabrá? Dulce claramente ¿pero que tanto?, si no paramos esto va a terminar aquí, así que con la poca cordura que me queda tome tu rostro y lo baje ligeramente para besar tu frente, no eran tus labios pero igual era suave

-Sasuke-kun…. Me sonrojas-

Efectivamente estas con las mejillas rosas y los ojos fruncidos te ves tan tierna

_**Usas despiadadamente tu arsenal de armas para seducir**_

_**Entras ingeniosamente por puertas de mi alma que no suelo abrir**_

_**Y haces malabares con mi voluntad soy alfil en tu ajedrez**_

_**Con el corazón a punto de estallar ya me tienes a tus pies**_

-¡que linda escena!- hmp tu amiga Ino

-¿Qué pasa Ino?-maldita sea tenía que llegar te separas de mi y te levantas

-venia a decirles si querían ir después de la siguiente clase a un parque acuático esta como a dos horas aquí-

-¡sí!, yo si voy, es mas de una vez voy por mis cosas al departamento y de paso invito a Hinata-chan-

-¿y tú Sasuke vas?-

-Hmp-

-si ira- contestaste segura

-yo nunca dije que iría-

-¿me dejaras sola en un parque acuático donde estaré en bikini y algún pervertido quiera pasarse de listo?-

Sabes cómo hacer que dentro de mi salgan diferentes sentimientos yo nunca había conocido los celos hasta que te conocía ti

-le diré al dobe que va a ir Hinata- mi forma indirecta de decir que si voy me levante del pasto y recogí nuestras mochilas

-gracias Sasuke-kun-

-vamos que vivimos en el mismo edificio- tome tu mano y te lleve a mi auto

En el trayecto no paraste e hablar de lo bien que nos la vamos a pasar y de lo divertido que será, también le llamaste a Hinata y le dijiste del plan ella accedió a ir y le dijiste que preparara las cosas

-yo también le llamare al dobe-

-pero Naruto-kun debe estar en clase-

-pues veremos- si estaba en clase me pagaría una de las muchas que me ha hecho

Comencé a llamar y a los dos timbrazos me contesto el dobe

-Dobe vamos a ir a un parque acuático-

-¿y apenas me avisas?-

-estoy camino al apartamento tu solo sal a la puerta de la FES en cuanto termine la siguiente clase, yo llevo lo demás-

-por eso eres mi amigo teme-

-por cierto va a venir Hinata-

-Hina…ta…Hinata-chan-

-la misma así que no te vayas a desmayar cuando la veas ¿está bien?-

-ettoo.. Si nos vemos en…en un rato-

-está bien adiós-

_**Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare**_

_**Amiga como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer, me enamore**_

-¡ya regresamos Sasuke-kun!-

Y ahí estabas parada con un sexy traje de baño de una pieza rojo si no fuera por mi autocontrol mi mandíbula estaría en el piso (h t t p : / / w w w . w e b d e l a m o d a . c o m / v e r a n o / m o d e l o s – d e – t r a j e s – d e – b a n o – d e – u n a – s o l a – p i e z a)(es el rojo que trae puesto una chava rubia)

-¿podemos ir a ese tobogán?- señalabas un tobogán azul claro en el q se echaban en pequeños botes de dos personas

-¿tú quieres?-

-¡siii! mucho- me miras suplicante

-Hmp- me levanto y tomo tu mano

-¿vienen chicos?-

-¡si!-fritaron a coro

-bueno como es de parejas, Naruto-kun con Hinata-chan-en cuanto dijiste eso los dos se pusieron rojos y voltearon al lado contrario-Ino-chan con Gaara-san- ese chico no lo conocía pero vi como sonrió de medio lado e Ino sonrió completamente complacida- y yo con Sasuke-kun-

-que se me hace frentona que tú haces las parejas para irte con Sasuke-

-No…no es por eso cerda tonta-

-¿Cómo?-

-así como lo oíste, iré a dejar mis cosas con las de Sasuke-kun y nos vemos en 10 minutos a la entrada del tobogán- hablaste demasiado rápido tomaste mi muñeca y me obligaste a correr

-¡me las pagaras maldita frentona!-se oyó el grito de tu amiga tu solo te reíste suavemente y le sacaste la lengua mientras volteabas, ¡como amo tu risa!

Estábamos en las regaderas en la parte de afuera donde había casilleros

-yo traigo pocas cosas ¿porque no usamos solo un casillero?-

-ok por mí no hay problema- guarde mi celular y me quite la playera la guarde en mi mochila y lo metimos al casillero, dejamos ahí todo hasta nuestras sandalias y nos encaminamos a la entrada del tobogán

-¿Por qué hiciste las parejas de esa manera?- tenia curiosidad lo admito

-Bueno…etto..Ettoo. Ah pues porque Ino invito a Gaara y ella tenía que ir con el-

-¿y? tú pudiste haber ido con el dobe o Hinata-

-bueno pues….pues yo quiero que Naruto salga con Hinata y creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que se acercaran-

-mmm…hay algo mas dímelo-

-bueno me da un poco de miedo y el que vallas conmigo me tranquiliza- explicaste sonrojada

-Hmp- te acerque a mí con un brazo y nos mantuvimos así todo el camino

-y bueno ¡hay que subir ya 'tebbaaaayoooooo!-

-siempre tan gritón dobe-

Empezamos a subir y legamos a una fila las chicas se me quedaban viendo con morbosidad yo solo las ignoraba

-Hey guapo, si quieres metete conmigo en la fila- me hablo una pelirroja que traía un bikini q no dejaba nada a la imaginación, totalmente desagradable a mi parecer, pero voltee a verte y tenias una mirada de molestia

Ignore a la chica pelirroja

-Sasuke-kun eso chicos de allá atrás me están viendo feo- me dijiste voltee hacia atrás y efectivamente unos tipos te miraban con morbosidad

Tome tu cintura y te pegue a mi pecho mientras veía fulminantemente a ese tipos y creo q eso sirvió también para que la ofrecida pelirroja se volteara

-gracias Sasuke-kun- susurraste contra mi cuello

-No hay porque pequeña-¡hey! ¿De dónde salió eso?

Pude sentir como contra la piel de mi pecho aumentaban de temperatura tus mejillas

Por fin llegamos al principio de la fila

-¿chicos saben nadar?-

-Si- dijimos ambos

-¿entonces no quieren chalecos salvavidadas?-

-yo no-dije

-bueno…yo tampoco-dudaste un poco

-muy bien, no saquen las manos ni los pies durante a caída y procuren ir del mismo lado de bote, al llegar a la piscina dejen el bote en el lugar indicado si tienen problemas levanten las manos y mantengan la calma un salvavidas los ayudara-

Nos subimos al bote y te puse entre mis piernas pase mis manos por tu cintura y pusiste tus manos encima de las mías

-Sasuke-kun abrázame fuerte por favor-

-claro…pequeña-dude en decirte así de nuevo pero si tu no protestabas yo no iba a parar

En la bajada apreté mas mi agarre y no te dije pero sentí claramente como enterrabas tus uñas en mis manos

-ya termino pequeña- te volteaste y me abrazaste por el cuello pusiste tu cara frente a la mía

-¡muchas gracias Sasuk…- entramos la zona de curvas y en una de esas…chocaste, contra mis labios fue tan corto pero parecieron horas ,nunca había probado labios más suaves y dulces cerré los ojos y disfrute de lo poco que duro

-Etto…yo…yo…yo Sasuke-kun-

-Shhhh no digas nada- te voltee y te puse de nuevo entre mis piernas para que no vieras que me había sonrojado por segunda vez, la primera fue cuando te vi

Salimos de la alberca empapados y estuvimos yendo de aquí para allá haciendo competencias y demás

-hoy fue un gran día ¿no creen chicos?-

-si deberíamos hacerlo más seguido 'tebbayo-

-gracias por invitarme Ino-dijo el chico pelirrojo

-¡si fue genial!-grito el dobe y tomo la mano de Hinata

-etto… si muy bueno-dijo sonrojada y volteando al lado contrario de el dobe

-si chicos pero es hora de irnos… ¡adiós!-

-hasta luego- me despedí y de nuevo tome tu mano y cargue tus cosas se me hace costumbre tomar tu mano y el que no protestes me hace feliz

Llegamos al edificio

-Sasuke-kun ¿quieres ir a mi departamento?-

-¿hinata estará?-

-No me mando un mensaje y me dijo que iría con naruto a comprar ramen para ver una película en tu departamento-

-así que lo sabías-

-sipi-

-bueno vamos-

_**Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare**_

_**Amiga con tan solo dos palabras te explicare, te lo diré**_

_**Me enamore**_

-Sasuke-kun ¿jugamos?-

-¿a qué?-

-verdad o reto-

-mmm…ok-sería una buena oportunidad para _averiguar ciertas cosas_

-mmm comienzo yo ¿verdad o reto?-

-verdad-

-actualmente estas enamorado

-….si….- tu cara de asombro fue única

-Muy…muy bien tu turno-

-¿verdad o reto?-

-verdad-

-¿alguna vez te guste?-

-yo…bueno….yo…etto….si-

-interesante-

-me toca ¿verdad o reto?-

-reto-

-mmm…¡ya se! Llámale a Naruto-kun y dile que es importante para ti su amistad-

-ni loco-

-¡oye! Tú escogiste reto-

-no lo haré, cumpliré el castigo-

-yo te castigare Sasuke-kun-murmuraste juguetona mientras te acercabas gateando a mi

-aa si ¿Cómo?-

-ohh no quieres saber- ahora me tiraste al suelo y me besabas las mejillas una u otra vez

-Sakura…no…no hagas eso-hable atropelladamente por la situación en la que estábamos

-¿Por qué no Sasuke-kun?-

Es hora de ponernos serios creo que te lo diré

-por favor dime que después de esto si no es para mejorar nuestra amistad no va a cambiar-

-yo…si…etto claro-se veía que estabas confundida

-recuerdas que me preguntaste si estaba enamorado-asentiste con la cabeza-bueno yo…yo estoy…estoy enamorado de ti-

En ese momento todo paso tan rápido vi tu boca abrirse para formas un perfecto circulo y después me sentí en el suelo debajo de ti con tus labios sobre los míos moviéndose acompasadamente ni tardo ni perezoso tome tu labio superior y bese ,succione, lamí y mordisque hasta que se me acabo el aire al igual que a ti en cuanto nos recuperamos volví al ataque pero ahora quise probar mas pedí permiso con mi lengua y me lo diste empecé a recorres tu dulce boca para después adentra y sacar mi lengua con una maestría que no sabía que tenia

Nunca me lo dijiste pero yo tú sabia tú me amas


End file.
